bulletstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Skillshots
Skillshots are the most important feature of Bulletstorm. The game focuses on using these skillshots to distinguish itself from the plethora of other first-person shooter games (FPS). While it is entirely possible to play the game like a normal FPS and simply kill enemies, it is far more entertaining and beneficial to use skillshots. Skillshots allow you to receive skillpoints (sp) ''for killing an enemy in a skillful fashion. Skillpoints are used to upgrade your arsenal and impress your teammates. Skillshots can also be stacked on top of each other to earn even more ''sp. When a skillshot is performed for the first time, the player is awarded five times the normal amount of sp ''earned. Skillshots are displayed in three different colors to distinguish value. Blue are worth 25''sp, yellow are worth 50''sp'', and red are worth 100''sp. You can also earn 1250''sp and 1750''sp for some Secret, one-time-only skillshots. If you kill multiple opponents with a single skillshot your ''sp ''will be multiplied by the number of enemies and the resulting number will also be multiplied by the number of enemies (e.g. If you kill three enemies with the Chain Reaction skillshot, you gain 50''sp × 3 = 150''sp × 3 = 450''sp). There are a total of 135 different skillshots in the game. General I Below is a list of all known General I skillshots: General II Below is a list of all known General II skillshots: PMC Below is a list of all known skillshots for the Peacemaker Carbine. Note: All of the uncharged skillshots can be done with other weapons. Screamer Below is a list of all known skillshots for the Screamer: Flailgun Below is a list of all known skillshots for the Flailgun: Boneduster Below is a list of all known skillshots for the Boneduster: Head Hunter Below is a list of all known skillshots for the Head Hunter: Bouncer Below is a list of all known skillshots for the Bouncer: Penetrator Below is a list of all known skillshots for the Penetrator: Secret Below is a list of all known secret skillshots: Anarchy Below is a list of all known skillshots exclusive to the Anarchy multiplayer mode: Gun Sonata Below is a list of all known skillshots exclusive to the Gun Sonata mode: Deleted Skillshots Several skillshots were shown in early trailers but never made it into the final version of the game. 4th of July - Wrap a flail around an enemy and detonate him in mid-air. Bad Touch - Fling an enemy into an environmental hazard. *Split into Shocker, Pricked, Voodoo Doll, Pancake and Ding Dong. Body Wrap '''- Same as Gang Bang. '''Brain Blaster - '''Same as Grenade Gag. '''Double Cut - Same as Chain Reaction. Double Ignition - Same as X-Ray. Frequent Flyer - Fling two or more enemies into environmental hazards. Machinist - Destroy an armored vehicle during the train sequence. Mass Murderer - Kill four or more enemies at once. 'Killing Spree '- Same as Trap Shooting. Videos Category:Gameplay Category:Skillshots